User talk:Mixedfiction112
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:KreatureKeepers/Expanding the Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very much! Mixedfiction112 (talk) 13:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) On images The movie pics fall under the fairuse directive by their use on here and on other wikis but as for the art images such as the one that come from Deviant art and Elfwood are mostly reserved and some don't actually specify whether or whether not their stuff can be used, but I would try do them the courtesy of asking first. I strongly advise you to ask for permission from whoever on those websites first! Many don't have an e-mail displayed but some have websites and can be contacted. All of my uploads of art had permission first. I hope this helps!--DarkLantern (talk) 15:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually I was asking for permission to upload this picture for sole use on my profile. :) Although it could also be used elsewhere. In this case, do I have to ask permission from the site? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 08:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Those are movie images and I suspect they fall under fair-use, still if it were me I'd ask or ask them about it. Do you understand that?--DarkLantern (talk) 08:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :K. Thanks very much, Sir/Mam. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 08:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Greetings So I'm here now! And I thought I should see you first. So do you have the extended editions of TLOTR? And if so, how are they? Mako100 ( talk) 02:06 January 27, 2014 (UTC) Who else is there to see? Yup. They're good if you want to freak out over more middle-earth scenes, but the non-extended movies are still better with pacing and all. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 09:18, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Well um no one. But since you seem to be on a lot of wikis, I thought you'd be the first user I should see. You know, see a familiar face. Oh, cool. I see. I've watched The death of Saruman, and The Mouth of Sauron clips on youtube. And I gotta say, they were pretty epic. Mako100 (talk) 14:08, January 27, 2014 Haha, true. I don't like "The Mouth of Sauron" that much though. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 04:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Why come? Mako100 (talk) 12:20, January 28, 2014 You mean "How come?". Mouth looked wierd and.. out of place. Plus, I think Aragorn was a little out of character in that scene. Your thoughts on the latter? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 12:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, man! But to be fair, everybody makes mistakes... I suppose so. I took it to mean Aragorn was really angry, over what had happened. And do you like this song? Mako100 (talk) 14:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) That didn't happen in the book, I think. I'll check out that song later. Do remind me. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 06:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see. I'm reading TROTK next. I think you'll like it. Of course. Mako100 (talk) 21:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I just listened to it. It was Good! Thanks. :D Mixedfiction112 (talk) 08:14, February 2, 2014 (UTC)